megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Feline Woman (Mega Man Infection)
Feline Woman is one of the enemy Robot Master in Mega Man Infection. Originally built as an archaeology robot, a bug recently placed in her programming set her to stealing these rare artifacts from museums, giving them to a 'master' to 'preserve' them as the museums apparently don't do the best job at. Personality Feline Woman always seems to be in a good mood no matter what the situation, unless disrespect of ancient artifacts is involved. Then she can have a hot temper. After the bug, her personality remained the same (well, somewhat). CD Data Designed to recover hidden artifacts, she greatly respects ancient civilizations. "It's a beautiful day, nya?" Good Point: Ettiquite Bad Point: Skittish Likes: Yarn Dislikes: Vandalism Strategy/Attacks An extremely agile Robot Master, Feline Woman's basis of attacks is moving around the battlefield in complex movement patterns. When she uses a direct attack, she often uses the Feral Swipe, a simple melee attack that also fires off a boomerang-type energy spark. Do NOT let that spark hit you, or you will be dragged toward her as she shakes several Bolts off your body. Her other basic attack is writing an explosive rune along the wall, that detonates after a while. Her Critical attack, Solid Rune, acts as a shield for her against projectiles, but it's usually only stationary. Thus, you can wait for her to get outside of the two runes she creates and attack her then. Other Statistics HP: 40 (All robot masters have expanded HP in MMI) Voice Type: 'British' accent Weapon: Feral Swipe - A cross between Tengu Blade and Magic Card, it's a simple melee weapon that also fires off a spark that can damage enemies and steal thier items. This item works excellently against some enemies and is actually mandatory for certain CDs. Stage Her stage, a rough cityscape, has two ways to go through it. The rooftops have high winds blowing either for or against you, and if you fall, it's a long way down to the street. The streets have cars going along them that damage you if you run into them, but they also have manholes to hide under. Just be careful about the sewage water. Both sides have a stage gimmick that returns from Shade Man's stage - moonlight, turning the Kattshi Marisa enemies into Kattshi Orins, causing a pattern change. The moonlight gimmick is however used more often than before due to there being more outside areas. The paths converge in the middle then split up once again, creating a somewhat figure-eight stage layout to the boss room. Dialogue (Introduction) Feline Woman: "Ah, Megaman, you came! I was hoping for a little challenge." Megaman: "Feline Woman!" Feline Woman: "I'm glad you noticed. I was just bringing this jem to a more preserving place." Megaman: "F-Feline Woman, what you're doing is considered theft! You've always told me that these ancient artifacts are marks of a civilization's progress!" Feline Woman: "And should they shatter in these cases? No! You see, if humans had more respect for these artifacts, they'd take better care of them. What would you think if the first robot crumbled before your eyes?" Megaman: "I'm sorry, Feline Woman, but I must bring you back to the lab and fix you up!" Feline Woman: "I suppose I can't get someone as naive as you to understand. I guess I'll have to use force." (Megaman loses) Feline Woman: "Now do you see what these artifacts can do, Megaman?" (Megaman wins) Feline Woman: "Magnificent, Megaman. I couldn't have done better myself. But these artifacts-" Megaman: "-are best kept where they belong. Where everyone can experience the wonder of the ancients. That's what these museums are all about." Feline Woman: "I... I guess I understand, Megaman. But do me a favor..." Megaman: "Huh?" Feline Woman: "Tell Dr. Light to bring me to Mt. Everest once or twice." Megaman: "Hmhmhm, only you, Feline Woman..." Gallery Pictures will be added later. In the meantime, please don't change any of the information on this page. PLEASE. Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Robot Masters